It can't be that hard can it
by Maxximum123
Summary: Shiv/Raven


**Name: Shiv Age: 21 Real Name: Skott Gummer.**

**Name: Raven  
Real Name: Hay Lin Age:19**

"Wake up" someone whined. I groaned and rolled over ignoring Shiv's annoying childish whining. "come on Rae-Rae i'm hungry" said Shiv poking my back. i sat up and glared at him.

"then go eat something" i said laying back down.

"i want you to make me something" he whined

"ask Talon"

"She's not here"

"ask someone who is here" i said, a minute later i felt the right side of my bed lower opening my eyes i looked up there was Shiv leaning over me.

"no one else is here" he said  
_____________________________________________________________________

"I cant believe they left me here to babysit you" i said leaning on the counter as Shiv ate his food. I had gotten out of bed this morning got dressed including my hair in two ponytails and headed down stairs to make something for Shiv when i found out the gang had gone out for the day and left me to watch SHIV. I closed my eyes for at least a second and when i opened them Shiv was gone i jumped up strait."what the hell" i yelled walking out of the kitchen and down the hall i came to Shiv's room an looked inside he wasnt in there i continued down the hall to my room i seen the door open i walked inside and saw Shiv sitting on my bed looking at my scrapbook. i walked over an sat down next to him he was looking at my friends section.

Shiv stared at the pictures for a couple of minutes before moving to the last page.

"whos the old geezer" asked Shiv pointing at the elderly lady in the picture.

"thats my grandma" i said looking in a different direction then the picture.

"why's there only one picture of youre family" he asked

"becouse... becouse it's none of youre business" i snapped. "im going for a walk you comeing" i asked getting off the bed and heading toward the door he jumped off and ran out the door after me. As we were walking down the street Shiv's stomach grumbled.

"im hungry" he said holding his stomach.

"i just fed you not 30 minutes ago" i yelled

"you know how i am i have to eat... alot" he whined

"fine" i grabbed Shiv's hand and dragged him across the snowy road and into a diner where he started to jump around like a child.

"Baby sitting Shiv It cant be that hard... can it" i mumbled to myself before sitting across from Shiv in a booth.

"what are you ordering" he asked

"nothing im not hungry"

"im ordering waffles" Shiv said that with so much childness enthusiasm that i couldnt help but smile he smiled back. As i waited for him to finish his waffles Shiv asked me a question. "whats youre real name" he asked finishing his food then looking over at me.

"Raven" i said stubbornly.

"no it isnt" he said as we got up.

"how do you know"

" beacouse you dont look like a raven besides that youre either asian like me or japanese so youre parents wouldnt name you something like raven" he said as we walked down an alley way. after a few minutes of silence Shiv grabbed my arm and dragged me toward this door a few feet behind us.

"Shiv let go" i said pulling on his hand trying to make him let go of my arm but his long slender fingers wouldnt budge.

"i want a drink" he said opening the door and leading me inside. i could tell it was a bar there were pool tables in the middle of the bar with tables lineing the walls and then there was a counter with seats all along the side. "come on" he said already sitting down at the counter. I sat down next to him and turned so i was faceing his side and leaned my back against the wall. Shiv had sat a seat away from the wall so i took the seat next to the wall and it was closer to the door just in case."what do you want" he asked

"nothing i dont drink"

"Hey Shiv" someone said walking up. I looked at the person or animal it was some guy who looked like an armadillo.

"hey Carmen" Shiv replied turning around.

"who's this" Carmen asked turning to me.

"thats Raven shes the newest member of the gang"

"oh well hi" he said waving at me.

"hi" i replied

"Shiv you wanna play some pool"

"sure" Shiv yelled jumping off his seat. "oh rae you dont mind do you" Shiv asked.

"nah go play" i said. he smiled and ran over to the pool table.

"here ya go mam" said the bartender placeing a cup of water infront of me.

"oh i didnt order anything"

"well that young man did he said to give it to you and that he'd pay for it" he said pointing at Shiv. I smiled and took the glass.

"thanks" i said drinking the water. i watched Shiv play pool for a few minutes but then i got bored of just sitting there so i asked the bartender for a paper and pencil i then started drawing this.

"you haveing fun" someone asked from behind me i turned around to look at Hot Streak smileing like he owned the world.

"what are you doing here" i snapped

"now now dont throw a fit" he said sitting next to me and looking at the drawing."damn youre getting good"

"you havent answered my question" i said getting ticked off by the second.

"you havent answered mine either" Hot streak leaned closer to me. "you know im still single if you want to go out _again_ i may let you"

"id rather jump off a cliff" i sneared that just made Hot Streak smile wider.

"still fiesty" he said putting a hand on the side of my head and the other was snakeing its way around my waist. "good" Hot Streak whispered before crashing his lips onto mine i could hear whistles and shouting. I pushed at his chest trying to get him off but he wouldnt budge infact he seemed to have gotten off his seat and was now leaning on me inbetween my legs my back was flat against the wall i cryed in pain as a peice of wood gabbed into my back. "hey what are yo-" Hot Streak growled as someone grabbed him by the back of the collar of his shirt and yanked him off of me right back over the seat an to the floor. He landed with a thud before jumping to his feet and grabbing the man who had thrown him to the floor by the shirt an with blind rage hit the guy in the face makeing him fall to the floor he then picked him up again and held him at arms length. "Shiv?" he said letting Shiv go and backing up.

"Shiv?" i said looking up to see Shiv standing there stareing at me.

"you alright" Shiv asked as i held my lip where hot streak had bitten me it was now bleeding.

"yeah im fine but youre hur-"i started

"youre bleeding" Shiv asked. then directed his gaze back to Hot Streak who seemed pissed that i cared for someone other then himself.

"what the hell do you think youre doing Shiv" asked Hot Streak.

"Were leaving" Shiv replied turning around lightly grabbing my arm and leading me out the door. We walked in silence the whole way back to the hideout when we were back at the hideout Shiv sat me down on the couch and bandaged the gash from the wood at the bar on my back. He then lightly put a wash cloth on my lip with one hand.

"why'd you help me" i asked winceing when he put more pressure onto my lip. He looked up from playing with a strand of my hair with his other hand and shrugged.

"beacouse youre part of the gang now, around here we look out for eachother, its just the way we are were family" he said takeing the cloth off of my lip.

"you do know Ebon's going to be pissed when Hot Streak tells him what you did Ebon wont listen to why you did it just that you did it" i said he shrugged again and began to fidget with his hands.

**"Shiv ar-" i yelped when he jumped forward and kissed me his lips were as soft as the way he kissed which was lightly. I looked at Shiv and seen not some phsycopath 21 year old but a real person a person with feelings and gentelness in every touch. I could tell he was really trying to be careful of my lip so i just gave him what he wanted and wrapped my arms around his neck an kissed back. Shiv was surprised at first but didnt take long to wrap his arms around my small waist and deepen the kiss. We soon let go i didnt feel the pain on my lip anymore. **

"im sorry i-" Shiv started his face as red as his jacket.

" Shiv its ok" i said wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him. He started strokeing my hair after a few minutes i was laying down head in his lap and my braids were undone Shiv was playing with my hair he giggled every now and then like a child. Soon Shiv was about to fall asleep he was laying on the couch with me next to him.

"Hay Lin" i said feeling his breath on the top of my head.

"what"

"Hay Lin's my real name" i said rolling over so i could see his face he smiled.

"Well Hay Lin mines Scott" he said pulling me closer. "I love you"

"I love you too Scott" i said watching him fall asleep soon i fell asleep to. When i woke up it was around 2:00 in the morning.

"Shiv wake up" i said sitting up next to him and then shakeing him awake.

"5 more minutes mommy" he said rolling over so his back faced me.

"dont make me get the bucket" i said leaning down to talk into his ear Shiv jumped into a sitting position and stared at me.

"you wouldnt" he said suspicously.

"she would trust me" Hot Streak said walking through a portal. following him was Talon, Kangorr and Ferret then the portal dissapeared and Ebon was standing there. "so princess you haveing fun" Hot Streak said walking up to me and looking me over his eyes widaned when he seen how i looked.

I smiled as Shiv stood up and without a second thought turned and kissed Shiv infront of everyone.

"yes actually i am" i said then walked out of the living room Talon giggled then went after me to hear everything leading up to the fact that i just kissed Shiv.

"not even going to ask" said Ebon.

"why the hell did you just kiss my girl freind" said Hot Streak.

"Ex girlfreind Hot Streak you had youre chance now Hay Lins mine" said Shiv a maniacal grin spread over his face.

"you ass hole why did she tell _you_ her nam-" started Hot Streak before my voice was heard.

"Scott get up here" i yelled from my room where me and Talon were sitting on my bed.

"yes mam" yelled Shiv still smileing before waving at Hot Streak, Ebon, Kangorr, and Ferret and running up the steps to my room. Where he jumped onto my bed sending me and Talon into the air when we came back down me and Talon couldnt stop laughing Shiv sat on my stomach and kissed me.

"get a room you two" said Talon.

"no way this is my room i can do whatever i want in here you dont like it then you can leave" i said still laughing Shiv got off my stomach and just layed down on the bed his head in my lap while me an Talon talked more about random things.

The End

S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R S&R R Maybe...


End file.
